The Other Side
by Sarah Giansanti
Summary: Buffy's children send themselves back to Sunnydale 2000 in order to change their future.
1. Chapter 1 The Other Side

**Chapter 1**

It just like any other ordinary as or as ordinary as it can be. In the morning, I wake up, get dressed than my Aunt Dawn drives me to school.

Aunt Dawn is my guardian when I was six my parents died. I don't usually ever talk about it; I can remember their funeral like it was yesterday. I've never seen anyone cry so much, I just knew my parents where special.

I'm eleven years old now and everyday I feel like something is really missing. Aunt Willow and Uncle Xander tell me stories about my parents like how Uncle Xander hated my Dad but turned into close friends or how great of a friend my mother was special and strong.

Oh, I almost forgot, I have a little brother Liam he's four years younger then me. I attend to take extra care of him. It's been one of those days where Liam and me hide from Aunt Dawn and Uncle Xander. We live in the old mansion where mom and Dad once lived with us. Now Aunt Dawn and Uncle Xander live here with us.

We went into their room everything was in its place like they've been here and never left. Liam automatically goes into the second draw from the top and pulls out Dads black silk shirt and drapes it around his shoulders. I reach on top of the dresser and take a squirt of mom's vanilla perfume. We jump into their bed and snuggle into the pillows it's almost like we can feel them.

I turned onto my back and took the necklace that was round my neck staring at the ring that hung from it. Grandpa gave a ring to me and Liam on the day of their funeral and we haven't taken it off since. We vowed to never ever take off mom and Dad's rings. It's a strange ring, Grandpa says it's the ring that held their love and devotion. My ring belonged to my mom because it was much smaller than his. Liam sat up from the bed and moved towards the closet. He opened the door and pulled out a large black trunk. I looked up in curiosity. "It's not locked." He said staring at the trunk. I moved to his side.

"Well…open it."

Photos where placed to the side in a neat pile in one corner of the trunk on the other side some other small things where placed in the trunk. I picked up the neat pile and unraveled the ribbon that kept them in place. Liam took the first picture from the pile. "Mommy." I looked over his shoulder and smile wearily. Mom was smiling softly sitting in long grass, holding her knees. Liam set that photo aside. I took the next one. Liam's head hit my shoulder I could feel the wet tears on my sleeve. Mom was snuggled against our father's chest looking up at him lovingly.

"Katie? Liam? Where are you?" Liam shut the trunk and slid it back into the closet.

"Take the photo." He whispered to me. And I did.

"We're comin' Uncle Xander!" I yelled to our Uncle turing off the bedroom light and shut the door. We met Uncle Xander at the foot of the stairs.

"Hey? Where've you guys been?"

"What's this?" Liam held a pointy-ridged stake. Uncle Xander's eyes went wide.

"Where'd you find that?"

"Mommy's dresser."

"Hey what's taking so long?" Aunt Dawn came into view from the other room. Uncle Xander looked at her wearily.

"We've got some explaining to do." Aunt Dawn eyed the stake.

We sat in silence in the living room staring at our hands. Uncle Xander and Aunt Dawn avoided our eyes and kept their focus on the ground. Uncle Xander leaned his elbows on his knees. "Your mom and Dad aren't as normal as we told you guys," we stared at him patiently. "They were very special to the world."

"Why?" I heard myself say. Aunt Dawn laid her hand on Uncle Xander's arm.

"Because she was a vampire slayer and your father was a vampire." We couldn't hide our confused faces.

"They're what?" Was all I could manage.

"Like Dracula?" Liam looked at Uncle Xander and Aunt Dawn. Uncle Xander shrugged.

"Something like that but your father had a soul. But he was later turned human and they had you guys..." Uncle Xander explained.

"Was he old?" Liam asked interrupting his Uncle.

"Umm a little over than two hundred and sixty." We looked at Aunt Dawn wide-eyed. "Was mommy that old too?"

"Your mother was thirty when she died." Uncle Xander said quietly.

"Is there away to get them back?" I asked.

"No, we a…did that before and it wasn't right for the balance." Aunt Dawn explained.

"Balance?"

"Yeah there's a good and evil balance and when we…it wasn't right. When your mother died the second time…it just didn't work." Uncle Xander stood.

"How'd you do it?" Liam asked looking at him.

"Second time?" I couldn't believe my ears. Our parents had this whole other side to them and we had no idea.

"Spell, come on let's go see Aunt Willow and Kennedy." Uncle Xander ignored my comment and went out the front door to the car.

"Aunt Willow." Liam said to me. "What about her?"

"Aunt Willow's a witch." I looked at him strangely.

"You actually believe that?" I said unconvinced.

"Dad was a vampire and mom was a vampire slayer I believe anything." Liam said looking at me with is brows raised high

"How'd you know she's an actual witch?"

"She said once remember?" I thought about that moment I thought that she was kidding but...apparently not.

"When we get there we've got some searching to do." Liam whispered in my ear handing me my coat. We followed Uncle Xander and Aunt Dawn to the car.


	2. Chapter 2 The Other Side

**Chapter 2**

When we entered Aunt Willow's house she greeted us on the top of the stairs with a huge smile on her face. "Hey guys!" Aunt Willow yelled waving her hand excitedly.

"Hi Aunt Willow." I ran up to her giving her a big hug. As we entered the house Willow took Dawn's hand still smiling.

"Xander, Dawn come and let me show you the new kitchen."

"That I built and I'm pretty sure I still remember what I did." Uncle Xander said.

"Well pretend that you didn't and come see it." Aunt Willow ran to the kitchen with Aunt Dawn and Uncle Xander. Leaving Liam and me in the foyer by ourselves. We looked at each other and ran up the stairs to Aunt Willow and Kennedy's room.

We spent ten minutes trying to find anything that can bring mom and Dad back. "Nothing." Liam moaned. "Our one chance to get mom and Dad back…"

"What if we changed that balance?" I began to say, Liam looked at me confused.

"Like going back in time?"

"Yeah," I nodded. "Go back and make sure mom doesn't…die again."

"What if there still dead when we come back."

"We can try to prevent it like telling them in advance." Liam smiled liking the sound of our plan.

"Okay so how'd we do that?" I showed him the book I was reading.

"This is it?" I nodded. He shrugged. "Okay so…get reading."

"Alright. Hold my hand." I began to read the spell, suddenly everything was white.

Liam and I stood in the middle of the crowed city street unsure of what had just happened. "Kids are you lost?" We turned to see a older thin woman, with smeared lipstick. She kneeled down to our level.

"No Ma'am…" I said taking Liam's shivering hand. The woman stool tall smirking before taking a long drag from her cigarette leaving us at the street corner.

"Where are we?" Liam asked. I looked over his shoulder at a familiar diner we used to go to.

"Look DeDe's Diner, we're home or around it." I felt a tug on my arm turning my attention to Liam.

"What?" He pointed.

"Look." And I did my mouth opened a little. Staring at a tall man he wore all black and his coat was down to his knees.

"Daddy?" When he begun to walk away Liam and I followed him to a large building...a hotel. He walked all the way up to the door until he stopped. We didn't know what he was doing until he spoke to us.

"Are you just going to stand there all night or..." He turned to face us. He looked different. Sad nothing like he was before. "Your children." It sounded like a question but I knew he was just stating a fact. "Come inside, we'll find you belong to."

We entered the hotel lobby, it was huge and a little familiar. I watched Dad move to the phone and placed it in my hands.

"Call your parents." He ordered. I stared at the black shiny phone. "You don't know your number..." He let out a sigh somewhat frustrated. He took the phone and placed it on the counter. "Come sit down please." And we did. Dad was about to ask us a question when a beautiful woman entered the room.

"Angel did you get the message about Mr. Green Jeu in the ally on 17th and why are they're children here?" She pointed at us.

"They followed me here." The woman made an large 'O' with her mouth before kneeling down to us.

"I'm Cordelia. What are your names?"

"I'm Katie and that's..."

"Liam!" Liam said with a big smile.

"Well aren't you a cute little man." Cordelia tickled Liam.

"Cordy." Angel said in a warning voice.

"Right off task. How old are you two?" Cordelia asked us with a smile.

"I'm eleven and he's seven." I said without much emotion I just want my Daddy and mommy back.

"So tell me about yourselves?" Cordelia asked sitting on the couch next to Dad intently listening to us. Unlike me Liam had no problem telling them his mini biography of his short life.

"Well, my name is Liam O'Connor and I was born in Lost Angelos! I am his old!" He held up seven small fingers. "And..."

"What was your last name Liam?" Dad asked in a serious tone.

Liam didn't notice it he just smiled and said, "O'Connor!" He then puffed out his chest proudly. After a long period of silence Liam turned his head to look at me than back at Dad. He was very serious thinking hard.

"Angel?"

"What are your parents names?" Dad looked at me this time like I held all of the knowledge...which was true for the moment.

"Liam was named after our father and I was named after his sister. Mom thought it was most fitting, of course Dad couldn't deny her a thing."

"Am I your father?" Dad asked looking straight at me.

"Angel." Cordelia looked appalled at the absurd question.

"Yes." I felt Liam tugging on my shirt so I looked to him. "What?"

"Since Daddy knows now, can we see mommy, I really want to see mommy." I draped my arm over shoulders.

"Who's your mother?" Dad stood up and began to pace around.

"Buffy." Dad stopped looking at me I can almost see relief and excitement coming from him until...

"Angel! That's impossible Buffy lives way over in Sunnyhell, you haven't seen her since Thanksgiving, and I'm pretty sure your still have the curse issue." Cordelia began to argue moving around the lobby franticly.

"We're from the future," I really felt there eyes on me now. "We came back to help mom. She's gonna need it. Uncle Xander said there was a shift in the balance when mom...died. Then I read in this book that we can prevent the future events."

"What happens in the future?" Dad knelt to my level.

"Your gone."


	3. Chapter 3 The Other Side

**Chapter 3**

"Okay hold on!" Cordelia paced around the lobby floor franticly. "Theses are not...these cannot be...your kids. Angel its impossible you know with the whole grr thing." The brunette practically yelled in Dad's face.

"He was human, Uncle Xander said he had vamporatic powers." Dad smiled at me probably because I said vamporatic wrong.

"Angel…" Cordelia was about to say something when Dad stood tall still looking at us.

"Cordy look at them," He pointed at me and Liam. "Katie has blonde hair, big green eyes, and that cute nose. She a replica of Buffy and Liam is so much like-"

""." Dad looked at Cordelia. He gave her a crooked smile.

"Yeah like me." Dad looked down at Liam who was stringing his neck to look up at our tall father tugging on his shirt.

"We have to save mommy or she'll go away again!" Liam whined. "She can't go away because that would mess everything up!" Dad bent down picking Liam up into his arms.

"I wont let anything happen to your mother."

"We have to save her from the blonde lady." I spoke up drawing their attention once again.

"Blonde lady who are you talking about sweetie?" Cordelia asked me with concern all over her face.

"Aunt Dawn didn't far in the story but the blonde in Sunnydale and she'll mess everything up." Dad's fingers threaded into my blonde locks, he smiled at me warmly.

"So we'll go to Sunnydale help Buffy fight the God and then everything will be fine."

"God?" Dad shut his eyes momentarily getting his slip up. "Angel you weren't?"

"I...Cor...she…"

"You've been stalking her again haven't you?" Cordelia placed her hands on her hips. Dad shrugged innocently causing Liam to laugh into his black shirt.

"What?"

"She hates when you do that." Liam said in between his giggles.

"She does?" Dad smiled widely at us as we nodded in unison.

"We have to see mommy!" Liam jumped out of Dad's arms running to the door. Before he got to far Dad picked him up.

"Hold on there son. Cordelia tell Wesley that I'm in Sunnydale, tell to research ancient Gods. I'll call later with more details." With that said Dad reached for his car keys and looked to me. "Ready sweet?" I nodded following them out of the hotel. I heard Cordelia yell goodbye I turned and smiled waving back at her.

"See you later Auntie Cordy!" And left leaving Cordelia teary eyed in the middle of the lobby placing her hand over her heart.

We've been driving to Sunnydale for about an hour. I looked into the backseat watching Liam sleeping. I turned to face dad. "Are we there yet?"

"Soon, we're passing the Sunnydale sign now."

"Where do you think mom is?"

"Probably at the Magic Store."

"Magic Box." I corrected Dad looked at me oddly. "Grandpa owned it." Dad nodded his head understandingly.

A few minutes later we parked neck to the curb outside the Magic Box I got out and stretched my stiff limbs. While Dad softly wake Liam. Dad picked Liam up into his arms than turned to me. "Ready?" I shrugged. Dad wrapped his arm around my shoulder walking with me to the shops door. I stopped staring at the door. Suddenly a thousand emotions went through my head. _What if mom doesn't like us? What if she's angry? What if she hates me?_ I felt Dad's lips hit the top of my head.

"You have nothing to worry about." I missed the way he read my mind.

"I know its just…mom's in there." I said quietly. Dad gave me a squeeze on my shoulder. I took a deep breath and opened the door hearing the bell ding making our entrance known. We were greeted by a old man his smile faded when he saw us. Concern was written everywhere.

"Angel, what are you doing here?" Grandpa asked looking straight at Dad.

"Where's Buffy?" Dad said in a serious tone that he used only for business.

"In the back." Grandpa eyed me and Liam who Dad was still holding. Liam began to stir wiggling in Dad's arms before completely jumping out. When he turned away from Dad he was face to knees with Grandpa. Liam stepped away from him standing close to me.

"Hey Giles there was no toad legs in the back." I heard a familiar voice coming from the back. Then she came out, wearing a thin light blue sweater and grey dress pants. Her was long and curled at the ends. She stopped short seeing us err...mostly Dad, I mean he is hard to miss.

"Angel." She whispered like she was out of breath just like the way I always remembered.

"Buffy." _So far to good._ I thought to myself. Mom walked closer to us finally noticing our pretense.

"Who are they?" She smiled warmly at Liam who plastered a monstrous grin along his face.

"That's kinda what I need to talk to you about."

"In private." It obviously wasn't a question because Mom began to walk towards a door in the back Dad took our hands walking with us behind her.

We sat on the couch not believing that we are here with Mom and Dad, both alive, but very serious something I wasn't used to. We can here them whispering Mom's eyes looked at Dad in complete surprise. Her wide eyes looked over at us for a brief second than looked back at Dad. After a really long while of talking Mom and Dad came over to us kneeling.

"Hi!" Liam said cheerfully. Mom smiled.

"Hi."

"Why don't you tell Buffy about yourselves?" Dad suggested.

"My name is Liam O'Connor! And I was born in Lost Angelos! I am his old!" Liam again held up seven fingers causing Mom to chuckle at his cuteness. My parents looked at me.

"Umm...I'm Katie, I'm eleven. I was born in Los Angeles too. Grandpa gave us this to remember you guys by…" I took out my neckless with Mom's ring on the chain. She let out a gasp smoothing her finger over the silver ring. Dad rubbed Mom's back gently keeping her close to him.

"These are our children." Dad whispered. Mom gave us slow smile and pushed away some of the strands from my blonde hair.

"Of course these are ours. I mean Katie is younger much cuter me. And Liam...you are your father."

"Mommy!" Liam jumped into Mom's arms hold her tightly with all of his might. Mom rubbed his back whispering soothing words into his brown hair. "Mommy I missed you _so _much." Liam's mumbled into Mom's shirt.

"I'm right here." She opened her eyes and focused on me. Dad's placed his hands on my shoulders as I watched my mother and brother share their moment together. This was something I can get a little to used to again.


	4. Chapter 4 The Other Side

**Chapter 4**

Walking out of the training room in the back of shop we were greeted by Uncle Xander, Aunt Willow, Aunt Dawn, Uncle Spike, and a few other people I didn't know. The only problem was they didn't know they were Aunts and Uncles. Some tall guy with light brown hair, wearing a green button down walked up to Mom but staring at my Dad with hatred in his eyes.

"What are you doing here?" He practically growled at Dad.

"It doesn't concern you." Dad said in an unreadable tone. My guess was he doesn't like this guy. Uncle Xander came over breaking to tension for a minute.

"Hello there." Uncle Xander smiled.

"Hi!" Liam smiled in return.

"I'm Xander. And that over there us Anya, Dawn, Willow, Tara, Spike, Giles, and Riley." He pointed to everyone. I stared at Riley in a menacing way. I made the decision that I don't like this guy. He noticed Liam attached to Mom's leg holding her tightly.

"Buffy why is that kidding hugging your leg?" Stupid Riley titled his head confused.

"That's what Angel and I have to tell you guys." Mom looked at Dad who gave her a reassuring smile. "This is Katie and Liam our - children." I watched every ones face slide their mouths open and eyes bug out. Me and Liam tried not to laugh.

"Your what?" Uncle Xander struggled.

"They're from the future…"

"Buffy's that's ridiculous you don't have any kids." Riley said in the tone like he Know-What's-Best. Stupid.

"Because we're from the future Captain Cardboard." I snorted and received a death glare from Mom. I looked up at Dad and Uncle Spike who were trying their every best not to smile.

"What did you just call me?" I was about to answer Riley when Dad's hand went over my mouth.

"We have to help mommy!" Liam squealed getting everyones attention. Mom looked at him with concern kneeling to his level.

"Sweetie what are you talking about?" The Scooby gang moved closer to us. "Liam, what's going to happen?" Liam looked at Mom with sadness in his big brown eyes. His tiny hands went into Mom's golden hair memorizing everything that he could.

"You go away. Me and Katie came back to help you mommy. A bad woman is after you." He cuffed her ear whispering. I watched Mom's face twist with a mix of surprise and worry.

"How do you know about that baby?"

"Aunt Dawn told me and Katie this morning."

"I never met them before Buffy." Aunt Dawn jumped not wanting to get in trouble.

"I know Dawn." Mom shifted her focus. "Come on how about you two tell us everything huh?" Mom picked Liam up going to the round table. Everyone gathered chairs sitting around us. I sat close to Dad, his arm was around my shoulders hugging me into his chest. Liam was on Mom's lap next to Dad. "Can you guys tell us the story Aunt Dawn-"

"And Uncle Xander!" Liam pointed it out knowingly. Everyone smiled at his cuteness.

"And Uncle Xander told you." Liam looked at me and I nodded for him to start. Liam wiggled side to side getting extra comfortable. Mom kissed his hair gingerly.

"Well this morning me and Katie were in mommy and daddy's bedroom doing what we do everyday, snuggle in their big, big bed!" Liam stretched his arms wide. "And then I wear one of daddy's shirts and Katie sprays mommy's smelly stuff…and we pretend your there." Dad's arm tightened around my shoulder than he kissed my hair.

"Where are your parents in the future?" Grandpa asked my little brother.

"Heaven." I mumbled. Mom's fingers threaded into my blonde hair. I love when she does that, it always makes me feel better. I continued. "Liam found a pointy stake in their - your trunk and we showed Uncle Xander and Aunt Dawn. They told us that Mom and Dad were special in the world. They...you explained that Mom's a vampire slayer and Dad's a vampire, but human." I noticed Mom and Dad glance at each other with nothing but love in their eyes.

"That's so cool!" Liam giggled leaning his head back against Mom's collarbone. "And Aunt Willow's a witch! Can you believe it? I sure can't!" Aunt Willow chuckled at Liam the lady next to her took her hand into her own. I guess not Aunt Kennedy yet.

"Liam shut up and let me finish." Liam stuck his tongue out at me. Dad gave a low chuckle. "Anyway they said when Mom was brought back from Heaven it caused an imbalance and-"

"So we came back using Aunt Willows spell book to stop the blonde lady from hurting mommy so they can be with us at home!" Liam interrupted me again like usual. It was silent for a long while I guess everyone was digesting the information.

"So let me get this straight, you two are from the future. Your parents are Buffy and Angel. Buffy and Angel aren't in the future with you so you two came back in time using one of Willows spell books which happen to be very dangerous and now your here to help us kill the blonde demon and the future would be better? Did I get that all?" Uncle Xander asked. We sat there and looked at one another.

"Yea that about covers it." I said.

"I don't believe it." Dummy said standing from his chair pacing around the shop.

"Well, you better believe it fish-boy your honey shacked up with Captain Forehead over there."

"Spike." Dad gave Uncle Spike a warning glance. Somethings never change I giggled.

"Oh, Uncle Spike." Liam laughed into Mom's hair.

"First things first." Mom stood with Liam still in her arms. "Giles can you start a research party. Go as far as calling the Watchers Council -"

"Buffy?"

"I know, I know. But-"

"I understand." Giles put on his glasses walking into the back.

"I'll look for a protection spell." Aunt Willow said standing with the lady that was holding her hand.

"Me too."

"We'll help Giles." Uncle Xander and the blonde lady.

"I will help with research as soon, as I finish my homework." Dawn turned back to her homework.

"I'll call the initiative."

"No, I don't want them involved." Mom told fish-face. He got angry and stormed out of the shop. Baby.

"And, we'll get you two situated. Mom is going to flip." Dad laughed taking Liam into his arms than I latched onto Mom's hand. Walking out of the shop to Dad's car.

While driving to Mom's house I sat in the back with Liam, we watched Mom and Dad together just like old times. I was perfect. The car rolled up behind the Jeep in the driveway me and Liam jumped out of the convertible waiting for Mom and Dad. They smiled and exited the car. When we were at the front door Mom was really quiet probably hoping that Grandma, I can't even believe it, was asleep. Mom looked down at us and placed her pointer finger to her lips.

"Shh." We nodded our heads following Mom's lead. We entered the darken house. Mom went over into the living room turning on a lamp light. "Coats please." She said. Me and Liam took off our coats not really paying any attention and entered the living room of the unfamiliar house. It was so different. We automatically went to the part of the room with the pictures. Mom and Aunt Dawn were in most of them and some of Grandma.

"Buffy is that you?" Grandma entered the living room immediately noticing us. "Oh, hello." We stared at her in total shock I received an elbow in the rib. "Buffy?" She called out still staring at us. Mom and Dad entered the living room then.

"Mom...um...hi."

"Buffy who are these children?" Grandma noticed Dad standing unnoticeably behind Mom. "Angel, what are you doing here?"

"Joyce."

"That's we need to tell you. Guys…" Mom called for us and we instantly went to her side. She placed her arms around our shoulders hugging us to her sides.

"Buffy what is going on?"

"This is Liam and Kathryn or Katie...Their our children." I watched Grandma's mouth open in bewilderment. Dad came up from behind Mom placing his hands on her shoulders.

"When did you have kids?" I think Grandma was getting a little angry…

"Their from the future...they came back to help - us." Mom glanced at Dad. Grandma came closer to us and kneeled to our level.

"Liam and Katie. What wonderful names you have." Grandma smiled at us. "Tell me about yourselves." Of course Liam was the first to step up puffing out his chest proudly causing Mom and Dad to laugh lovingly.

"My name is Liam O'Connor! And I was born in Lost Angelos! I am his old!" Liam held up six fingers. His little routine was so over done but still cute, I mean Grandma giggled a bit. Than she looked at me.

"How about you Katie? Kathryn is such a beautiful name."

"Thanks, Mom said I was named after my Aunt Kathy, she died along time ago. She was Daddy's sister. Right?" I looked at Dad who nodded silently. "I'm also eleven. Everyone says I look like Mom to a t, but I have Dad's personality. Liam is the opposite, he may look like Dad but he's just like Mom at least that's what you guys used to tell us." After a bit of silence Liam yawned indicating that's its his bed time.

"I think its time for bed." Mom suggested. Dad picked Liam up following me and Mom up the stairs to a white closed door. We went into the dark room Mom switched on the lamp. It was a bedroom.

"Hasn't changed." Dad said moving around placing Liam down on Mom's bed.

"A little I guess." She watched Dad take off Liam's shoes and socks placing the covers over his tiny body. She looked at me. "Do you need anything sweetie?" I shook my head than took off my shoes and socks getting into the bed under the covers with Liam. Mom sat on the edge of the bed pushing my hair our of my face, her fingers smoothed down my cheek to my chin. Dad bent down and kissed my forehead.

"Sleep tight." Dad and Mom stood turning off the lamp. I listened to the footsteps going down the stairs. I sat up switching on the lamp and quietly walked around the room. After a bit I went down the stairs sitting on the steps. I noticed muffled sounds coming from the living room, so I went to check it out.

I entered the living room I first noticed Dad's black coat neatly on the chair. When I totally entered the living room I saw Mom and Dad's abandon boots scattered on the floor. I looked up onto the couch. I couldn't help but smile. Mom was curled up securely in Dad's arms happily asleep. Dad's face was buried in her hair, they looked happy just like how I've always remembered them. I went back up stairs suddenly really tired and slipped back into bed of the rest of the night.


	5. Chapter 5 The Other Side

**Chapter 5**

Morning came quickly I opened my eyes to an unfamiliar room. Liam's hand shook my shoulder. "I'm awake. Where are we?"

"Mom's room in Sunnydale." Liam got out of bed opening the bedroom door waiting for me to follow with him down the stairs. We snuck quietly down the stairs and into the living room. Mom and Dad were still asleep Liam smiled and went took some of the extra blankets from a chair and we sat on the floor in front of the television watching cartoons. We didn't hear anyone enter the living room.

"Morning guys." Aunt Dawn sat on the floor next to us watching cartoons. A little while later Grandma came into the living room.

"Good morning everyone." She whispered because Mom and Dad were still sleeping. She nodded for us to follow her into the kitchen.

"I think they can sleep the day away." Aunt Dawn said sitting on the stool with a cereal bowl in front of her.

"Yes Buffy was saying how she's been having trouble sleeping." Grandma moved around the kitchen a while longer before setting cereal boxes on the counter. "Do you two like cereal or pancakes…"

"Cereal! I love Captain Crunch!" Liam grabbed the boxes overflowing the bowl.

"Jeez Liam…" I said taking the Fruit Loops. Mom and Dad entered the kitchen rubbing their tried eyes.

"Morning." Mom yawned.

"Good morning Buffy, Angel." Grandma greeted. Dad smiled standing behind us. He kissed the back of me and Liam's head.

"Did you guys sleep okay?" Mom asked leaning on the counter.

"Yep." I said eating my cereal.

"When you guys are done go watch some cartoons okay?" Dad said. Liam wasted no time jumping out of his seat running into the living room, I followed calmly walking back with Aunt Dawn. I can hear Mom, Dad, and Grandma still in the kitchen talking about us. I excused myself sneaking to the kitchen entrance.

"I still cannot believe I'm a Grandmother." Grandma said.

"You can't believe it? I'm the mother of two." Mom sat on the stool, her chin held in her hands. Dad moved around sitting next to her rubbing her back gently.

"So what does this mean for you two?" Grandma asked Mom and Dad. Mom looked at Dad like she was studying him, thinking of every hesitation. She simply shrugged.

"I don't know."

"We'll figure it out."

"Will we?" Mom asked, her voice clearly unsure. She looked at Dad for the answer. He didn't have answer, so instead he kissed her temple.

"We will." Mom looked into his eyes before he kissed her forehead.

Mom, Dad, and Grandma entered the living room where Liam and Aunt Dawn sat on the floor in front of the television and I was curled under the covers that were on the couch from the pervious night. Mom sat next to me wrapping her arm around my shoulder hugging me close. I felt her kiss on top of my head. "What are we watching?" Mom asked watching the television.

"Tom and Jerry!" Liam said excitedly.

"Tom and Jerry?" Dad sat next to me and Mom on the couch staring at the screen.

"You know the show with the cat and mouse, they chase each other everywhere. Come on Dad." Liam rolled his eyes. Grandma laughed.

"Now I am defiantly a believer. He speaks just like you." Grandma said to Mom sitting in a vacated chair.

"So what's on the agenda for today?" Dawn asked.

"You guys need a change of clothes don't yea?" Mom said it more as a fact than a question.

"Mall?" Aunt Dawn asked. Mom nodded her head.

"Looks like."

"Can Daddy come too?" Liam stood moving over to Mom holding her knees. Mom picked Liam up onto her lap.

"I don't think so love."

"But why?" Mom looked at Dad how had a heartbroken look on his face.

"It's going to be cloudy all day Angel." Grandma said pulling her eyes away from the television screen.

"I don't know…" Dad began until I took his hand moving him to the front door than I unexpectedly opened the door. Dad jumped back at first but then moved more towards the door opening than out the door.

"See you're fine Dad." I said knowingly. Dad bent down picking me up.

"That was something your mother would do." I smiled.

"Welcome of Sunnydale Mall. Pick a store any store." Mom said. Dad stood behind Mom watching us.

"Toy R' Us!" Liam shouted.

"No." Mom shot him down. I laughed as Liam's face turned disappointed.

"Delia's." I said.

"Delia's it is." Mom wrapped her arm around my shoulders and we walked in front of the guys into the store.

"Daddy do have'ta go in there?" Liam whispered to Dad.

"Yeah bud, maybe we'll get something out of it." Dad took Liam's hand walking into the store.

I saw Mom going through the sweater rack not paying attention to her surroundings. I stood behind her ready to say her name. "Katie."

"Hey how'd you know?"

"I felt you coming."

"I thought that was a you and Dad thing." Mom turned from the rack to face me.

"Yeah well you're apart of us so is the connection." I wasn't able to stop my smile from forming.

"What do you think?" I held up the outfits I found that were totally cute. Mom stared at my shirts and approved. Than I showed her the mini skirt.

"Hell no."

"But Mom-"

"No."

"But I love it and its totally cute."

"Yea it is, but; A.) Your father would go ballistic if you ever wore that. B.) You're eleven. Physically enable of filling out the skirt and C.) You father would stake himself than comeback shred the skirt the stake himself again because he remembered you wore that. No, Katie, put it back." Mom turned away.

"But Mom you wore skirts like this all of the time why can't I?"

"I was older than you. Please put it back." I was getting angry.

"Mom-"

"Kathryn put it back." I could never win when Mom did the firm voice plus it scares the crap out of me. I huffed and placed it back on the rack. Pouting. Mom ignored me and moved on throughout the store.

After a while Mom told me to stand in line at the check out when I was my turn the guy behind the counter looked at me up and down. "Hi, I next I see your parents I have to tell them they have beautiful genes." _What?_ The cashier flirted with me. "What's your name?"

"Unavailable." Mom came from behind me giving the cashier the death glare which by the way is not good coming from the slayer.

"Well, well, well you ladies are gorgeous your parents are so lucky to have such… beautiful women." He gave Mom his best sexy smile.

"Thank you for telling me my eleven year old is gorgeous. I would greatly appreciate it if you were not hitting on my daughter. Her father is a very protective man, if you know what I mean." Mom's voice lingered dangerously it took everything I had not to burst out laughing.

"Ye-yes ma'am." The cashier ducked his head continuing his job without another word. Mom took the bags and moved away with me.

"Do not tell your father about that." She whispered. I nodded, Daddy was always very overprotective.


End file.
